finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Desert (location)
, from Final Fantasy XII.]] Deserts are a geographical location that reoccurs in the Final Fantasy game series. Dry and lifeless, the landscape is covered with sand. Occasionally, the desert landscape in the series contains quicksand or an oasis. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The original ''Final Fantasy has three deserts. The Ryukahn Desert south of Crescent Lake is the resting place of a Lufenian airship, Caravan is found at a desert near Onrac and the Mirage Tower is found in the Great Desert. ''Final Fantasy IV ''Final Fantasy IV has one enormous desert that composes the region that includes Kaipo, Damcyan, the Underground Waterway and the Antlion's Den. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V In ''Final Fantasy V, there are two great deserts, the first of which being the Desert of Shifting Sands that has a Pyramid in its center. Its sands flow like sea currents. The party must kill a Sandworm to use as a bridge to get across. The second, the great Gloceana Desert, is located on the eastern zone of this continent. It is crawling with Sandcrawlers. The party must cross this desert to get to the Moogle Forest. ''Final Fantasy VI The Deserts of Figaro and Kohlingen are the only notorious deserts in ''Final Fantasy VI. The Figaro Castle can submerge and travel between the two deserts. ''Final Fantasy VII There are a number of deserts on the Planet. Corel Prison is built upon Corel Desert which, if escaped into, shows a numerously repeated desert screen where the location-exclusive Land Worm and Cactuar enemies can be fought. Through use of the Buggy, the player can travel on the desert on the World Map to fight the Harpy, which has the powerful Aqualung enemy skill. North Corel Area, not to be confused with the area around North Corel which is known as the Corel Area, is a desert near North Corel that can only be accessed with a black chocobo. The only location on this section is the Materia Cave containing the HP <-> MP Materia. In this desert, the Sea Worm and Tonadu enemies can be fought, which also appear on other terrains. The Cactuer is also an encounter in the North Corel Area, which is only ever fought in the aforementioned area and on Cactus Island, where it is the only desert encounter. Cactuar do not appear here. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Many of Zack's missions are in a desert-like wasteland, complete with dry rock and tumbleweeds. Final Fantasy VIII Dingo Desert in Galbadia is the location of the notorious D-District Prison. The enemies around are mostly Fastitocalons and Fastitocalon-Fs, but rarely a Chimera can be encountered as well. Kashkabald Desert at easternmost Centra and is where players find the ''Ragnarok airship in disk 4. Cactuar Island is located southeast of the desert. It is also possible to encounter a flying saucer on the desert. Kashkabald Desert is known for having Cactuar encounters for the great amount of AP they give after battle. ''Final Fantasy IX Most of the Outer Continent, and in fact most of the world, is barren and desolate. The Desert Palace is located underground in a desert in the Outer Continent. In order to get in, the party must find the entrance in an Antlion's nest. There is also the Earth Shrine, located on a desert that is caught in a continuous earth quake. Cactuars hide in the sand near Conde Petie and on the Forgotten Continent, and Cleyra is located in the middle of a desert in the Mist Continent, surrounded by a raging sandstorm. Final Fantasy X / Final Fantasy X-2 The Sanubia Sands are a sandy wasteland with submerged machina and ancient ruins that make up most of the Bikanel Island. The Al Bhed have their Home in the desert, as do the Cactuars. The desert has an oasis where treasures sometimes float. In ''Final Fantasy X-2, the Al Bhed excavate the desert for treasures. ''Final Fantasy XI Vana'diel is host to a wide variety of terrains, so it should come as no surprise that there are also deserts there as well. The island of Kuzotz, once home to the Galka, is a giant desert. Cape Teriggan and the nearby Valley of Sorrows are also desert areas, accessible only via tunnels from the island of Kuzotz or the Valkurm Dunes. Final Fantasy XII The game's setting is on a region called the Galtean Peninsula that stretches between the continents of Ordalia in the west and Valendia at the northeast. Desert regions can be found westwards to Ordalia, the largest of which is a Jagd. Dalmasca Estersand is a desert region that stretches between the east side of the Royal City of Rabanastre northwards to the Nalbina Fortress. Dalmasca Westersand leads to the Jagd Yensa and is often caught in a sandstorm. An underground cave network called the Zertinan Caverns connects the Westersand to different reaches within Nam-Yensa Sandsea. Jagd Yensa is a notoriously wide desert area that is home to the humanoid Urutan-Yensa. It is also known as the Sandsea because of the fine sands that flow like water. Because of its vastness, it is divided between the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea and the Nam-Yensa Sandsea, the latter housing the Tomb of Raithwall. Final Fantasy Tactics Deserts can be found in Limberry and Lesalia. Beddha Sandwaste, located north of Limberry, is crawling with monsters. The site of tombs of ancient emperors, here was where Ramza Beoulve was poisoned with Mossfungus. Zeklaus Desert at the western side of Lesalia is where the Sand Rat Sietch can be found. It was used by the Corpse Brigade to hold Messam Elmdore hostage. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ivalice has a hot climate which naturally forms much desert expanse. Jeraw Sands is the largest desert in Ivalice and is base to Clan Clatz, Eluut Sands is home to a horde of antlions and other monstrous beings, Delia Dunes hold the seam that transported Marche Radiuju to another realm to fight one of the Totema. Gotor Sands is another home to wild monsters. It is the site for the reunion between Marche and his brother Doned. Final Fantasy Legend III There is only one known desert in the entire game, and its called Jorgandr Desert which can be found in Pureland. After the ''Talon crashes, the party faces Jorgandr and after it's defeat. They leave the area never to return. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The kingdom of Guera is located in the middle of a desert and the nation's king recruits the player party to rid of a monster problem on the desert. The Moonlight Tower and the Quicksand Castle are located on the desert. Gallery Category:Locations *